


what did you bury before your hands pulled me from the earth?

by quinnking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnking/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were you good in hand-to-hand?" Melinda asks her suddenly, sloshing her drink around in her glass before downing it.</p>
<p>Rosalind's mouth tips up, only slightly. "Would you care to find out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	what did you bury before your hands pulled me from the earth?

**Author's Note:**

> au in which rosalind and melinda have a drink instead of ros/phil. listen to like real people do by hozier. since this is basically grieving sex, it kinda fits... i guess.

_i will not ask you where you came from, i will not ask and neither should you_

* * *

 

"Join me for a drink?" Rosalind asks, just as Phil leaves to follow up on another lead and leaves her and Melinda together.

"We have a little bar," Melinda tells her and tilts her head, motioning for Rosalind to follow her. And she does, sizing up the smaller agent. She's strong and determined, and she is most definitely worthy of her respect. "Ice or no ice?"

Rosalind sits on one of the stools. "Ice," she replies. "Whiskey. Hard day." Her neck hurts. 

Melinda nods once and pours both of their drinks, hers without ice. She sits on the stool beside Rosalind and they don't speak, they don't have to, but the air is crackling with  _something_ that neither can determine. Rosalind finishes her drink first, tapping her fingers on the glass.

"Were you good in hand-to-hand?" Melinda asks her suddenly, sloshing her drink around in her glass before downing it.

Rosalind's mouth tips up, only slightly. "Would you care to find out?"

"Follow me." Melinda walks faster paced now, and Rosalind is guessing that she is going to be her main way of coping tonight. She finds she doesn't mind.

She's lead to a pretty large room with mats and workout equipment, and Rosalind sizes up the situation. What has she gotten herself into? She was never bad with hand-to-hand, not by a long shot. She can most definitely hold her own. But she has seen Melinda May operate, has read up on her. She's a first class fighter.

"There's a change of clothes over there, you should be able to fit into Daisy's." 

Rosalind bites at her bottom lip, wondering  _how_ she got into this situation, and how this is going to end up. Not well, she guarantees, as she slips out of her outfit and puts on Daisy's pants. Hope she doesn't mind. 

"I'll go easy on you," Melinda says, cockily, as she puts her hair into a ponytail. 

They get into position and Rosalind is at war with her mind, whether or not she should throw the fight or if she should fight Melinda and try to win. 

Melinda's in action before she can blink, and Rosalind narrowly blocks most of the blows. Most. Melinda hits her once in the stomach and it's almost knocks the wind out of her. Clearly, cardio isn't just cutting it. She feels her blood start to heat and she gives Melinda a smirk.

She may not be an expert in combat, but she's an expert in people. And Melinda is cocky in her moves. She's being slightly repetitive, and Rosalind takes a guess that that's the point of sparring. Especially if she's just trying to work off steam. They go at it for what feels like an hour, Rosalind deflecting most of Melinda's hits and likewise.

Until Rosalind drops and swings her leg in a circular motion, connecting with Melinda's feet and making her lose her balance. Rosalind is on her in the next moment, her larger hand pinning Melinda's wrists above her head as she straddles the woman's stomach. They're both breathing heavy and their noses are touching.

She can smell the alcohol on Melinda's hot breath and she feels something coil in her stomach. 

Lips are on hers and it takes Rosalind a minute before she kisses back, her body slithering lower onto Melinda's so their legs entwine. She lets go of Melinda's wrists and allows the other woman to touch her.

This is not at all what Rosalind was expecting to happen but when Melinda pushes her hand up her shirt, nails grazing the tender skin at the bottom of her back, all of her negative thoughts about the situation leave her mind.

She's flipped onto her back a minute later and Rosalind is suddenly pinned beneath the smaller woman.

She needs control, that much is obvious. But is Rosalind comfortable with that? 

Melinda's hand sneaks up the front of her shirt and under her bra, tweaking her nipples into hard nubs.

_Yes,_ she finds,  _she is most definitely comfortable with that._

Melinda pushes the shirt up Rosalind's belly and starts kissing her above her navel, slowly starting a descent lower until she reaches the hem of the stretch pants. She's hasty in taking them off of her and Rosalind arches her body up. There's a slight chill and she'll forever claim that is the reason for her shiver when Melinda touches her thighs.

She feels Melinda's mouth on her pelvic bone, nipping at the skin there, before her fingers snake into her panties and tease her into a frenzy. Melinda pinches Rosalind's clit between two fingers and Rosalind bucks her hips up. She's already so wet, and if she wasn't so turned on, she'd be trying to get the upper hand.

Rosalind reaches down and grabs Melinda's left hand and brings it up to her neck and when Melinda looks at her in question, Rosalind just nods, because she knows what Melinda needs right now is control. And Rosalind  _is_ trying to prove what a team player she is, so why not let her have it and have fun?

Melinda squeezes, not too hard but enough that Rosalind lets out a gasp, and on her inhale she suddenly has two fingers buried in her. 

It's quick and rough and Rosalind can't catch her breath, and she feels herself coming around Melinda's fingers. 

She takes a moment to catch her breath before she meets Melinda's eyes. 

"Lay on your back," she orders. She watches a bunch of emotions go over Melinda's face at that, so she pounces and traps her beneath her body.

She crawls lower and nearly tears off her pants, and she shifts her panties to the side. Melinda looks down at her, almost curiously, and Rosalind's tongue sneaks out to taste her. 

Melinda doesn't make a sound, but she does lay flat and Rosalind notices that her hands clench at her sides. She decides that she won't tease.

Her tongue is insistent on Melinda's clit and she wraps her lips around the nub, that's when Melinda's hand moves to her hair. She's already getting close. Time to boost it up a notch. 

Her tongue alternates between circular motions on her clit to flicking against her opening, and when she feels Melinda's body start to quiver and tense, she takes her clit between her incisors and bites down ever so slightly.

The reaction is electric and Melinda is arching into Rosalind's mouth and coming with something that sounds suspiciously like a moan.

While Melinda catches her breath Rosalind sits up and wipes her mouth clean, watching the other woman as she leans up on her elbows. They don't say anything.

They don't have to.


End file.
